You're not who they say you are
by GreenLightEyes
Summary: Callie goes to a charity party, and so does Arizona… could it be the same one? Some shocking and unexpected events are behind the corner… First fanfic I've ever written, hope you like it :)
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: You're not who they say you are

**Author**: GreenLightEyes

**Pairing**: Callie/ Arizona

**Summary**: Callie goes to a charity party, and so does Arizona… could it be the same one? Some shocking and unexpected events are behind the corner… First fanfic I've ever written, hope you like it :)

**Disclaimer**: All characters belong to ABC/Shonda Rhimes.

**I had some problems with the form, so I uploaded it a few times... Hopefully it's good now! Enjoy :) **

It was a sunny afternoon in Seattle, and Callie Torres was laying on the bed, staring at the sky with her head upside down. She was waiting for her best friend Addison to arrive, but she was late, as always. She didn't like waiting, but she had already resigned to the idea that Addison would never be punctual. For the sake of killing time she decided to listen to some music and settled with a song that mixed funky with Latin hot atmospheres, the volume so high that she began wondering how long would it take for the cops to arrive to her house.

_God I love this song_. She couldn't stay still while listening to that music, and starting from her hips she was soon dancing passionately all around the house, from the bathroom to the kitchen. She grabbed the first thing she could use as a partner, which actually happened to be a broom.

She was in that very moment shaking her ass against the broom and smirking at it: "And I'm here right here moving… cause it's the eeeAaaaaddison!" And there she was Addison giggling beside the door, her arms crossed, and her eyebrows reaching a dangerously high spot that was unlikely to have been reached by any person before. When she had finally gained enough breath to make a proper speech she said to Addison: "You know, the doorbell was invented for a reason".

At that point Addison couldn't contain herself anymore and bursted into laughters: "Hahahah what were you doing?"

"None of your business! And why do you think I was doing that? You were supposed to be here like 45 minutes ago!"

"Oh c'mon! You know how they say, punctuality is a virtue of bored people"

"Suck it!" Callie said squeezing her friend with fingers and laughing soon after she heard an "Ouch!" from her friend.

"So, should we go?" said Addison massaging her harmed arm. "Yeah let's go, let me take my bag"

"Can't wait to be there!" Right then they heard the door slamming, and Callie turned to see her mother coming back home.

"Hi honey. Oh, Addison, so good to see you!"

"Hi Lucia, how are you?"

"Hi mum!" Callie screamed from upstairs.

"I'm great, thanks. You? How's your family? It's been so long since the last time I heard from your mother!"

"Everyone's fine. We could have dinner all together one of these nights, what do you think?"

"Sure! And I might bring a guest…would that be ok?"

"Of course! Deal, then, I'll tell my mother"

Upstairs Callie was looking for her bag; when she 'd found it she checked herself on the mirror one last time. Since she'd found out about George two weeks ago she'd been pretty much of the time home, moping. But now she was decided to get over him, no more moping, that jerk didn't deserve her cry one single tear over him. Thanks even to Addison being the awesomest friend ever she'd somehow regained herself, and hell, she was going to have fun tonight!

Smiling she climbed down the stairs, ready to leave: "Ok Ad, let's go!"

"Bye Lucia, see you soon"

"Mum I'll see you tomorrow. Love you"

"Have a nice night out you two girls, oh and Callie wait a second, you're free tomorrow for dinner?"

"I guess so. Why?"

"Well, I'd like you to finally meet John. It's been a while now and he's impatient to know you" her mom said with a big smile.

"Yeah, that sounds great. He seems like a great guy, but I'm warning you, I'm gonna ask him lots and lots of questions, just so you know. I want to make sure he's the right one for you."

"Hahaha mija do as you want but I can already tell you that he's the right one."

"I hope so" Callie said most sincerely with a smile.

"Anyway he invited us to a charity dinner, so we'll be out. Is that ok?"

"Yeah, I mean anywhere is fine. Bye mum"

Callie and Addison headed out towards the car, and once entered it Addison was the first one to speak: "So, how does it feel?" "What?" said Callie confused.

"Meeting John"she answered.

"Oh John. Well it's not a big deal actually. She's been really happy since she met him. I mean I couldn't remember her smile since the divorce with my father, and lately she smiles all the time, you know. I'm just happy for her. And as for me…I'm okay. The divorce thing doesn't'affect me anymore, it's been so long. And eventually it turned out to be the best thing, they were destroying each other's life. And mine. It wasn't right. So the thing with Josh is really ok. She deserves some happiness. And it's the same with my father."

"Well it's good then. I promise we'll have the best of the nights tonight." Addison almost screamed, wide-smiling.

"Every night is the best if I'm with you. Thanks."

They just shared a few more smiles on the way road and eventually arrived to the beach: Let's rock this party!

"Anybody home?"

Arizona Robbins just entered the blue small house she lived in, and she was soon welcomed by her father's voice: "Arizona?"

"Oh, you're here? I thought you were working"

"Yeah, I hurried up, I have some things to do" said her father.

"You're gonna have lunch at home?"

"Sorry Ari, I'm really busy today."

"What about mum? Did she tell you when she's coming back from her journey?"

"She should be back within a week. And oh she left you a message on the mailvoice."

"Ok. I'll be upstairs if you need me" she said while kissing her father's cheek. Once in her room she threw her bag on the bed and went to hear the voice message:"You have 1 message recorded. BIP: Ari? It's mum, how are you doing sweetheart? Can't wait to see you. I'm landing on next Monday, I'll take a cab so you don't have to pick me up at the airport. Love you."

_Awwww how I miss her. _

While she was deleting the message, her father came in: "You remember about tonight, right Az?"

"How couldn't I remember? You've been talking about nothing other than this. I'll be waiting for you in the car."

"Oh, YOU'll be waiting for me?"

"Yeah, wanna bet?" Arizona said with a grin. She knew quite well her father. He wasn't one to be late usually, but if he was going to attend some very important meeting, well…He used to begin preparing himself for the occasion hours before, hours full of changing clothes, emptying the wardrobe, shaving beard, re-shaving beard and experimenting all of the hairstyles he could possibily think of, almost like a bride on her wedding day. And yet he managed to be late every single time.

"Of course!" He was about to add something when his phone rang: "Hello? Yes, it's Daniel Robbins speaking, oh really? I was coming anyway, if you wait a few minutes…" Her father walked out of the room and gestured Arizona to follow him.

They were in the kitchen when he hung up the phone: "Ok I gotta go. Here's some money in case you need anything. See you tonight" he said with a hug and then walked out the house.

"_He's so cheesy these days_" she thought letting out a laughter. She had a quick lunch and hurried to her friend's house, Teddy.

They lived just ten minutes from each other, and spent most of the time together.

"Ted? Are you here?"

"Yes, come in Ari"

"You ready? I thought we could have a run, fancy it?"

"Sounds great. I keep thinking about last night by the way hahaha. I will never laugh enough about it" Teddy was almost bent on her knees laughing, and that made Arizona burst into laughters, imitating Teddy.

After a while they were able to talk again, and the first one was Arizona: "Yeah I guess they wont' forget much soon about Miss Boiling Cheeks, uh?"

"You bet it. I would say that was one of our worst poor figures ever…Well, until now I dare say" she added with a grin.

"Thanks Teddy, that's very comforting from you."

"Haha anyway, let's go."

That summer was particularly hot, and Seattle was a total mess, billions of cars around the city and noises coming from everywhere. Just a little far away from all the skyscrapers, though, reigned a kind of "summerish" peace. Arizona loved summer, everything about it, but mostly the fact that pretty much of the day was illuminated by natural light. She didn't like winter at all, it was all gloomy and dark, well, exception made for the snow.

"Can you hear the birds?"

"No, but I can hear you panting"Teddy joked.

As to answer Arizona gave her a flick and let out a chuckle.

"So, are you excited about tonight? Be honest"

"Uumh a little, yes".

"Just a little?" Teddy insisted.

"Yeah ok, I maaaay be very excited, but it's no big deal, let's just forget it"

"As you wish."

They kept running for a while, enjoying the gentle breeze that blowed, chatting all the time. Eventually they parted, and Arizona went home to prepare herself for the night. She had a bet to win.

"Children of Malawi" was an annual event that always attracted a big amount of people. Callie and her mother entered the building that housed it, both looking wonderful.

They began looking for John, but apparently he wasn't there yet. Callie wore a red tight dress that caressed her body in a delicious way, catching the attention of most of the people in the room. This last one was finely decorated with colourful paintings made by children, the music was loud and on each table there was a considerable amount of cocktails.

"Callie, there is something I need to tell you…" her mother began "I didn't tell you before because…" she was interrupted by some women greeting her.

"Mum I'm taking a cocktail, would you like anything?"

"A glass of red wine, mija, thank you"

Callie was making her way to the bartender when she received a message from Addison: "How is it going?" "Didn't meet him yet" she texted back.

"Hi. Can I have a glass of red wine and one baileys please…" She turned around to look at the room when her eyes fell on a beautiful girl just across the room. Just the sight of her made her heart skip so many beats that she had to beat herself on the chest and make sure it still worked. _Jeez, she's…marvellous. _

It never happened to her before, to just see someone and feel that way. And yet, there she was, every part of her body reacting to that sight. While drooling over her, Callie didn't notice that the girl was approaching her

_Oh fuck, what do I do? _

She tried to regain herself as much as possible, pretending to look away.

"Hey" Arizona said, flashing a big smile.

_Here she is, she's more than marvellous… _She realized she'd been staring for a while, so she hurried to say something: "Hey" Callie said giving her a smile.

"I believe we haven't been introduced. I'm Arizona Robbins. Very pleased to meet you" and she said that showing all of her 32 teeths, moving her lips in a delicious chase of lights and shadows that reached a pair of beautiful dimples.

Callie shook her hand that was now in front of her. "Nice to meet you. I'm Callie. Callie Torres." She always liked thinking that she could get something from a hand-shake, like vibrations or something. But this time it was like receiving a jolt of electricity, and the feeling left her speechless. But just then, that particular moment, her mother came and addressed them. _Well, what a perfect timing you have, mum. _

_"_Oh, you two are here?" she said._  
_

_You two?_

_"_Callie, this is what I was trying to tell you before… She's Arizona Robbins, and she's the daughter of John. My John. So, basically… you can consider her as your sister from now on. I'm sure you'll go along very well." Sister. Sister. Sister. _What?_ That word kept echoing in her mind as she wasn't able to say anything, and she focused on what she held in her hands. Swallowing both drinks, she hoped this was some kind of joke.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: You're not who they say you are

**Author**: miccicci

**Pairing**: Callie/ Arizona

**Summary**: Callie goes to a charity party, and so does Arizona… could it be the same one? Some unexpected events are behind the corner…

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer**: All characters belong to ABC/Shonda Rhimes.

**Yay I'm back! I'm so sorry I waited so long to upload this, but I was very busy with school exams and other problems, but hey, I made it! From now on I will upload much faster, so I hope you will still read and enjoy it. Bye! **

CHAPTER 2

"You can consider her as your sister." Your sister.

_My…what?_

She was still wearing that shocked expression when her mother addressed her, visibly worried. "Callie… Are you ok?"

She hardly heard her, as a big confusion was overwhelming her. She just couldn't believe it.

"Callie?" her mother said again.

"Uh? Yeah, sorry. Ummh… Arizona, would you excuse us for a minute? I need to talk to my mother."

"Sure, you go" said Arizona, and her voice trembled a little.

Once alone with her mother, Callie began her rant: " Why didn't you tell me before?!" she almost yelled. She didn't mean to be so harsh actually, but right then… It just felt like the right way to express the feelings she was experiencing.

"I've tried so many times, I just couldn't find the right way to bring it up…" Lucia confessed.

"Oh, really? What about: Hey Cal, John has a daughter?!" the brunette cried.

"Cal, I know it must upset you- " " Upset me?" interrupted Callie, wide-eyed " To say that it upsets me is an understatement at least! I don't – I don't even know what to think, you're telling me that we're going to start a brand new family, out of nowhere? You think that's even possible?"

"Callie, honey, calm down. I am so sorry for not telling you before, but listen to me, ok?" Callie sighed, refusing to believe that this was happening to her.

Lucia tried to make her reasonable: "Since the divorce with your father we've been through a hell,you helped me so much and I'm so grateful to you, I'm sure I couldn't have made it without you being there every single moment to get me out from the pit I was digging myself in. But then I met John, and he made me believe in love again. I had forgotten what it's like to love someone, and it's the most amazing feeling ever. I don't want to forget that ever again, and I don't want to impose things on you, but I really think it could be a good thing to us, to restart a new family. Even Aria's away around the world and I'm sure she would feel more relaxed knowing that we're not alone. I love you, and I love John, and maybe we could try to make it work, little by little?"

Well, what could she say now? Callie felt a little at fault after hearing this, it made her heart break to be reminded of those horrible events. She thought back of the divorce, the fights, her mother's tears that lingered on her face after drinking herself to sleep. There were times she came to hate her father, and now here she was yelling at her because she was finally trying to be happy. _I'm such an hypocrite._

She was so upset because this particular girl was to become her sister, and honestly she wasn't sure whether she would have the same reaction with another girl, and felt like she was denying happiness to her mother just because of a 5 minutes crush.

Callie tried to express it in words that excluded the main reason – a.k.a. the sexiness of her sister- and thus started: "Listen, I wish you would have told me earlier. It's just…huge. I get it, though… you love us both, and after all you've been through you need to restart a family. Believe me, I get that. Just…could you - since it's been just the two of us for so long now – accord me a little trust and treat me like a mature person? Facing with me, confiding in me, rather than bailing and avoid talking? I'm fine with this situation, as long as it makes you happy" she said, wiping away some tears of frustration.

Lucia hugged Callie, thinking she was the luckiest person in the world to have a daughter like her.

Then Callie added: "Arizona seems great and I'm sure John is too, I'm actually looking forward to meet him. But even if I'm okay with this, I still need some time, to preocess things you know."

"Of course, honey, of course." Lucia hugged her even tighter.

Callie, however, had no idea how she would survive this. Yes, she may have agreed with the whole sister thing, but she still couldn't get over the fact that her "sister" was beyond hot. She had to find a way, and soon. Because during those brief moments when they'd talked before, she had felt something, something she'd never experienced in her life. Sweet, nostalgic, intense, passionate. And they only shared a few looks and words.

Callie let go of the embrace, and kissed her mother on the cheek: " Hey, maybe we should go to Arizona, we just left her standing there, okay?"

"Yeah ok. Look, I'm going to the toilet, actually. You go and see you later. Love you"

"Love you too mum" and she made to walk.

"Oh, Callie?"

"Mh?"

"Thank you" her mother said.

Callie just smiled and nodded, then made her way to where she had left Arizona. _What should I say to her?_ _Was she even hitting on me when she addressed me?Or did she know who I was?_ _God, this sure is awkward. _

Meanwhile, on the other side of the room, someone was having the same thoughts. Arizona didn't have the least idea that that girl could be Callie, so she was very surprised when she heard her name. "_She's funny, and beautiful…"_ Lucia had said. _Right, Lucia, have you looked at her? The word "beautiful" just doesn't suit her enough, you could have added that she's a total hottie. _

She still was recovering from the shock that the recent discover had brought to her. She couldn't believe that she would become her "sister". When she'd seen her her heart almost stopped beating, literally. Arizona didn't know why, but there was something about her that left her paralysed. That perfect smile, her deep, dark eyes. She had approached her hoping to get to know her better, and when they had shaken hands, she'd felt a strong connection between them, an incredible connection. But now? Now they would be tagged as sisters, share a family, and have to respect some obvious boundaries. Until that moment she'd been thrilled to meet Lucia's daughter, and now? She really couldn't believe it turned out like this. _God I need to drink._

…

"_Oh, she's not here anymore" _thought Callie. She looked around the room in search of Arizona, but it was so crowded she couldn't see farther than her nose. The music faded away as an old man started to speak, inviting all to come closer to the stage. "_Maybe it's better this way". _So she could have a little time to process things.

Callie decided on taking another drink to keep her company and made her way through the crowd to the cocktail table. After a few pushes and jabs she finally reached the table where the barman began to smile at her, just in time to see blonde hair swaying. Callie gulped and began to sweat cold. After all she'd been searching for her, but right then she started panicking. _Ok, just turn around and go away._

She was about to disperse herself when someone called her: "Hey Callie!". Callie stopped in her tracks, as a familiar voice had just addressed her. _No escape this time, ahhh. _She sighed before turning around: "Hey" she said and got back to the table.

There stood Arizona with a drink of what she guessed was Tequila: "So… Are you ok? I mean with your mother, you seemed a little pissed off there. I can totally understand you, though."

"Oh that… Well we came to a compromise, I guess. What about you…? That was a lot for you too, huh? What a mess." Callie said smiling simpathetically. She thought they shared the same situation after all, so she guessed how she was feeling. _No, wait a moment, we are not sharing the same situation! Just because I'm a creep and develop crushes after 5 mins it doesn't mean that she's too. She's probably not even interested in women, or most likely she may not be interested in me. Why would she, anyway? I'm her sister. _Callie groaned internally._ She's not the creep, I'm the creep. _

"Well, when they first told me I was surprised and a little upset, but then I had time to adjust to the new reality and now I'm really ok with it".

"Good for you, then." Her eyes wondered over Arizona a little longer than necessary, taking in the beauty she radiated from head to toe: _She really is stunning. _

Some moments later, though, while secretly pleading that this was a dream she would soon wake up from, the combination of "first told me" and "time to adjust" struck her, as a realization was growing wider in her: "Wait, what did you just say? When did they first tell you?"

"They-" "Callie! Lucia told me I would find you with my daughter."

Callie turned around to see an excited man approaching her. He was a fine man about the age of 45, with short golden hair, who looked a lot like Arizona. _He must be John. "_Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Callie" she shook hands with him. "Gosh, how do they say? Better later than ever, huh? I'm John. Well, Daniel actually, that's my first name, but your mother calls me by my second name which is John. It's a real pleasure to finally meet you". He was as perky as his daughter, Callie thought, but looked more severe and authoritary.

"We heard a lot of you from your mother" he said with a proud smirk.

Callie widened her eyes from the embarassment, but didn't miss the plural: "We?"

"Me and Arizona" he gestured towards the blonde. "Of course…" _She knew about me. Oh, she KNEW. _Callie realized the possible meaning of that: _She probably already knew my physical features, or even saw me in a photo, and she just approached me to meet her sister._ That thought made her feel a little sad and disappointed, but thinking about it, it was probably for the best. This way the situation would be less risky, and she'd be the only one to have difficulty by just standing next to her sister. _God I'm gonna hate this word. _Callie looked at Arizona to tell her they would continue the interrupted conversation some other day, and she seemed to understand. Sure, she could have talked to her mother, but the last thing she wanted was another fight.

"How about we go and look for Lucia together?" John invited.

"Sure, let's go."

The rest of the night was spent very pleasantly, if Callie had to admit, while getting to know one another better. John was really fun and did seem a great guy, and also Arizona was so cute and perky, and funny. And well, beautiful. By the end of the night Callie had learned a few things about her: she was damn good at roller-blading, she had a strong passion for a very unusual animal, turkeys maybe? And she wanted to become a doctor, just like Callie. Eventually they said their goodbyes to one another and made to leave the gala towards the faint breeze that blowed outside. Callie had just turned her back and was still near to them when she heard her name being called: "Oh and Callie?" The brunette turned to look at Arizona: " It seems like we will spend more time together from now on, I'm looking forward to that" she said wide-smiling. Callie smiled back and honestly said: " Me too".


End file.
